mystian_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire Overview
Introduction Welcome to Empires! Empires is a custom plugin that merges factions, and towny together to create the perfect RP empire setting. Forming an empire requires many different things, from an approved RP setup, to the proper commands. Settling and maintaining an Empire ' '''Settling an empire requires a few standards be met, and a set of commands. All the requirements are listed below. You must ensure that your empire’s RP and setting meets the server RP setting After you settle an empire, you will have to make a forum post of the new empire stating the Name, Capital, Model, laws, the goals and recruitment status. · 100k coins to create a settlement · Five Million coins to upgrade to a city · Enter the command to settle the city “/e create ” Example: /e create Soboria NovySobor · “/e setcolor ” sets the empire colors on dynmap. An example of an empire with a blue main and a green secondary is “/e setcolor 00170 01700 Lordaeron” This allows you to set your empire apart from the others. · The “/e op ” makes a player an official in your empire, allowing them nearly the same access as a empire leader, minus the ability to disband cities or empires. Caution should be exercised when making players Empire Officials. '''Forming Laws' Forming good laws is essential to any empire, and help shape it. Good laws define internal tax rates, what citizens can or cannot do, how they interact with the outside world etc. Protecting Your City ' '''Protecting your city/empire is important, and there are many successful ways to do so. The main way to defend your city in times of war is to claim territory towers (Link to how shown here http://imgur.com/a/62lCd), these territory towers claim extra territories for your empire, and adds a buffer to your city. Attackers cannot attack your city directly if it’s fully surrounded in territory claims. Anti piracy measures such as cannons help keep a city defended from looting. '''Empire Groups' ' '''Empire groups allow leaders to give citizens certain permissions, while denying others. To create groups the command is “/g create ” an example is “/g create Farmer Stormwind”. Once a group is created, it needs to be given permissions. “/g perms ” enters the permission selector. An example is “/g perms Farmer Stormwind” Once the interface is open, you can simply click on the perms you want to allow that group to have. '''Establishing Alliances' In a world of uncertainties, it’s always good to keep your friends close. Alliances help define who your friends are, and bring you closer into mutually agreed terms. After the alliance is formed, it must be posted in the forums with the name of the alliance, a description of the alliance, and a list of members in the alliance. · The command to create an alliance is “/empire ca ” example “/empire ca AllianceofSoboria” · To invite empires into your alliance the command is “/d voteinalliance true ” Example “/d voteinalliance Soboria true AllianceofLordaeron” This starts a poll among the members of the alliance, and the majority must vote yes. The command remains the same for each empire. · If for any reason you wish to revoke an invite, the command is “/dvoterevokeinvitealliance true ” · To start a vote to kick members from an alliance, the command is “/d votekickalliance true ” An Example is “/d votekickalliance Potestatem true AllianceofLordaeron Category:Tutorial